xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elma/@comment-27144133-20160915001322/@comment-9595671-20161011040614
Sorry about how I worded that, I didn't realize at the time I kinda fudged up my words. I was mainly asking how the Telethia could relate to the Samaarians, Ganglion and/or Ghosts. You helped answer a bit of that, and the Ghost part was considering the taint may relate to dark matter, which while the Vita is made of, you mentioned could be a part og the Ghosts in some form. Well I think luckily you helped give me more evidence towards Elma being a true Samaarian that didn't come from Mira. If she had been on Mira she would have been more familiar with what it was, and even if she knew the Telethia by name, she may have not known which creature was the actual Telethia at that time. Also, what you just aid about the Orpheans? I just realized something. The Ganglion and Zaruboggans are both species that were made by the Samaarians, but those are just the ones that we can officially say that. If the Telethia seems to come from the same world as the Ovah... what if the Ovah, and maybe the Orpheans are another Samaarian made species? Who knows, maybe the Ovah came from Mira, which could explain why they allied with Humanity more. I figure Elma's species likely has been around long enough that they got past such things long ago or atleast quickly saw it wasn't something to be divisive but celebrated, if Elma is a Samaarian that gives another unique look why this feels odd to her, since Humans are a descendant of her species she doesn't get why they think that in a negative manner.Not sure how country and religion work, but I think I can explain class. It sounds like her species' society may be an egalitarian society, one where everyone has jobs and such. So they're likely equal, and class could be more like the Blade visions. Not status, but a symbol of what you excel at best. As for servant thing? I think here's a unique way we should look at this, the Zaruboggan are genuinely happy how Humans create the pollution they need to eat and survive on, so I'm likely to assume that they were happy with any work they did for the Samaarians, and therefore didn't consider themselves servants, and maybe they never actually were servants. Plus while we hear Lao say the Samaarians made the Ganglion this way... we need to consider this, are the Ganglion actually telling the truth? I think maybe they're lying, or maybe much worse... the Ganglion don't realize it's a lie because of their own ancestors. Luxaar didn't believe about the failsafe, so he may have been raised to believe that any stories about them were just myths. For all we know, the Ganglion may have not initially had the failsafe (Nothing says the Zaruboggans have one after all), but eventually they did something to give them reason to impliment a failsafe... maybe the Ganglion had intended to betray them from the start and the Samaarians then tried to create a way to protect the universe from the Ganglion's dark ambitions, hoping they or one of their descendants would be able end their threat one day. I guess what I'm saying is maybe the Ganglion are trying to make themselves look like the victims when they were just plain cruel and evil from the beginning, and after the Ganglion succeeded, they made their descendants believe they were victims so they wouldn't question it because it was the 'truth. However, sometimes history can be written by the winning side, and that means they could have falsified the truth in their favor.